


Arabella/Ghostface

by MeticulousHand



Category: Dead By Daylight, dbd - Fandom, scream - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: Commissioned by meatcleavermutilator on tumblr between an oc and Danny before he became Ghostface





	Arabella/Ghostface

It was there where they would meet. A spark would ignite that night within these two souls and neither of them would have ever expected to experience something as wonderful as this.

The night was very warm but the breeze brought cool air down onto the film festival taking place at this college campus. Vendors were sets up and blankets were spread across the field. It was something many students were very much looking forward to, especially Arabella.

Arriving a tad late, she rushed out without her backpack, only carrying her own little blanket to sit on in her arms hoping that there would be a good spot still available but by the time she got there, it looked way too crowded.  
"Bummer..." She mumbled to herself, digging her fingers into the soft pastel blue blanket.   
Nonetheless, she wouldn't let a few extra people ruin her fun! The vendors here looked like they all served really good food and that was one of the things she was very excited to see. So many thoughts popped in her head on which she should get and remembering she hadn't a bite to eat prior to being here, maybe she could for something salty something cheesy something like... She walked up to one of the vendors and ordered a plate of deep fried macaroni bites and a drink.

"That'll be $6.50, ma'am."  
With a soft smile spread across her face, she happily dipped her hand into the pocket of her black and white flannel shirt only to pull out three bucks. While it didn't seem like much of a big deal, she could feel her heart sink into her stomach because of how embarrassing it is to order something and then not have the right amount of money. Cheeks flushed bright red, she searched her jeans for a few extra dollars but no dice.  
"Wow, this is kind of embarrasing... I'm a few bucks short, sorry."   
'How stupid, stupid, stupid!!!' she thought to herself. At this point, she might have just decided to head home and forget the whole thing but as she was turning to leave the counter, A firm hand held her shoulder and suddenly, she found herself pulled in to the side of a man she's never seen before. And before Arabella could say anything, the man handed the guy a ten.  
"I've got this, don't worry." His voice was gruff and smoky.  
Still looking at the stranger, it was almost as if she was maybe entranced by his appearance. Strong jaw, thick yet well-kempt dark brows, some facial hair and his hair.. She was brought back to earth when the stranger handed her the meal.

"Umm... thank you?"  
The guy just chuckled as one arm was still wrapped around her, leading her back towards the film.  
"That didn't sound very genuine, miss."  
"No no, I mean it I just... You pulled some kind of dumb cheesy move anyone would see in any dumb rom-com!" Arabella pulled herself away from him just to put space between the two.   
"Well yeah, that's the point. Did it work? Are you swooning for me yet?"

In most situations, she might have been creeped out but here, right now... She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the guy. Why was he so charming?  
"Dude, I don't even know your name."  
"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Danny." He replied, handing her the food.  
"And I'm Arabella. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Are you here by yourself? Why don't you come and sit with me. I have a super cool blanket. Like one you've never seen before."  
Already enchanted by him, she agreed and followed him back to his spot.  
And again, he suprised her. There was a nice spot by a tree with one blanket beneath its leafy greens and while it did look comfortable she just had to ask.  
"Racecars?"  
"Yeah, racecars. I got it not only because it's super soft or comfy, but also because racecars are pretty rad, alright."  
In response, she just shook her head, giggling at Danny. 

He allowed her to sit down first before he plopped himself down next to her. Finally, she took a bite of her macaroni bites and tilted her head back.  
"Oh god, this is so dang good. You've got to try one, Danny."  
He reached over and grabbed one and took a bite out of it.  
"They really outdid themselves with this one. Wonder what wacky food creations are going to come in the future" As he spoke, he wiggled his fingers around the same way someone would if they were talking about aliens and conspiracy and Arabella couldn't help but laugh so hard, she snorted. Watching her smile and laugh at his stupid jokes almost always pulled such a goofy smirk on his face, he revelled in making her smile.   
Film after film, they would make comments in between of how they felt or thought about each one and of course make some jokes here and there. And after a while, Danny tip-toed his fingers over to the back of her hand, laying it down flat. Arabella turned her head to him and was suddenly hit with a dizzy heat. Their eyes locked on each other for what seemed like eternity until he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They've only known each other for a few hours but it felt right as if they fit with each other like puzzle pieces. Kissing led to making out and hands exploring each other more.   
Danny broke the kiss for a second, speaking in a low gravelly voice to her.  
"Is this okay? We can stop if you want."  
Arabella chuckled softly in response and left a kiss on his chin.  
"How about we take this back to my place?"  
Packed up and back at her place now, they found their way to her bedroom. Danny sat down at the edge of her bed, pulling his shirt over his head. With the clothing halfway over his head, Arabella started to put a show on for him. Hips swaying from side to side as she pulled her top off, bending over to give him a good look at her round ass as she dropped her pants. He was clearly enjoying this; his erection pressing hard through his jeans.   
She came closer, kneeling in front of him. As she rubbed his inner thighs, she looked up to him.  
"May I?"

He nodded at her, undoing his pants and releasing his cock out from the confinements of his underwear. Then, she wrapped a hand around it, pumping it up and down slowly and looking to him to make sure he was enjoying her touch. A guttural groan escaped him, pooling heat inside of her nether region. Lost in her own lust, she parted her lips and let her tongue hang out, licking the tip as she continued to stroke his cock. After a minute, she started to suck on him gradually taking more and more of his member in. As to praise her, one of his coarse hands would pet her head and occasionally run his fingers through her hair.  
Feeling himself getting close, Danny motioned for her to get up. Obediently, she did and he moved her up onto the bed on her back. He hovered over her, one hand pulling the cups of her bra down while the other traveled down to her panties. He began to massage her breasts, making out with her as his other hand dug under her underwear. His middle finger gently rubbed at her clit and his mouth moved off from her lips to one of her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipple. After a while, he switched to the other and would occasionally dip his finger down her cunt before bringing it back up to rub her little button.   
He pulled himself off of her and looked over for his backpack.  
"You've got me all hot and bothered, Bella. Is it okay we keep going?" He asked, pulling out a rubber and showing it to her. She spread her legs more, rubbing herself as she waited impatiently for him.  
"Danny please... I really need it."  
A mischevious grin tugged on his face as he tore through the wrapper and got the condom on.  
"Oh, you do?"

He climbed back over her, kissing her so deeply again as his cock throbbed against her body.   
"Please stick it in..."

Obligingly so, he lead it to her opening and slowly fed it inside her wet pussy. Once in all the way, he waited a moment for her to adjust before he started rolling his hips. Arabella wrapped her arms around his bare back, moaning pleasantly.  
"Oh god, it feels so wonderful... I love it..!"  
Her words made it so hard to restrain himself from going too fast.  
"If I hurt you, don't be afraid to tell me... I couldn't hurt you..." He buried his face down into her shoulder and turned his head towards her so his lips would be next to her ear.  
"Unless you want me to.." As he said that, he nipped at her earlobe a bit in a teasing manner. 

As more time went by, he would pick up his pace and go a bit harder to test her limits but not once did she object. Danny continued ravaging her until her nails dug into his skin and her back arched up into him.  
"Cumming.. I'm cumming...!" Her thighs twitched as she came all over his cock. Her finding release was enough to make Danny cum shortly after. Once his orgasm was over, he pulled out and collapsed down next to his Arabella. The two faced each other, both overlapping their limbs with one another.

"Do you mind staying with me tonight? I promise I'll make you a wonderful breakfast if you do." She winked, smiling ever so softly at him. He scooched in closer to her and kissed her forehead.  
"I'd love that, Bella."  
"Thank you sweetness, you're the best."


End file.
